Selector Wixoss the battle never end
by Carlos Miguel Mattos
Summary: Kaori é uma menina que acaba de se mudar para uma outra cidade para junto com sua meio irmã mais velha Yumi. Elas nunca se deram bem, e Kaori também não estava indo bem na nova escola. Ela então decide mudar a situação começando a jogar um jogo de cartas que estava fazendo sucesso entre as meninas da sala dela. Só que ela não esperava que aquele jogo mudasse sua vida.


Sonhos, todos nós humanos temos! Isso é o que nós torna humanos, nos torna iguais. Desde crianças a idosos, todos possuem sonhos, desejos de conseguir algo. Seja uma casa, um caro ou muito dinheiro até reconhecimento, amizades e até amor. Mas também, que mal há em sonhar. Sonhos nos motiva, nos faz seguir em frente quando estamos prestes a desistir. Faz a gente querer cada vez mais e mais. O mundo não iria para frente se houvesse sonhadores.

E se você pudesse ter um desejo realizado? Aquele desejo mais profundo, quase chegando ao impossível. Sim, você sonha com isso, todos nós sonhamos e faríamos de tudo para realizar-lós.

Várias garotas tiveram essas oportunidade, de poder realizar seus sonhos por meio de um simples jogo. Que jogo? Bem, um jogo de cartas chamado Wixoss, popular entre as adolescentes.

Consiste em um jogo de cartas onde você possui uma carta avatar chamada LRIGs, uma linda garota que diferem entre si, e várias outras cartas de poder e armadilhas. Ao decorrer do jogo você tem que ir fortalecendo sua LRIG para poder vencer a adversária na batalha. Vence a mais forte.

Mas nem todas tinham essa oportunidade, apenas as selector eram quem podiam entrar nessa disputa. E nem todas as jogadoras Wixoss podiam ser selector. Apenas o destino podia escolher uma selector. E como saber que era uma selector? Bom pergunte para a sua carta LRIG, se ela responder, parabéns, é uma selector. Você então a batiza do nome que quiser. Vocês tornam se amigas, pois vão lutar juntas para que seu sonho se torne realidade.

Uma batalha entre selector era muito mais emocionante, sonhos estavam em jogo. Você era teletransportado para uma dimensão alternativa onde suas LRIGs podem se libertar por meio de apenas uma palavra. Open!

Lá, suas LRIGs tinham uma luta épica apenas com um intuito, realizar seus sonhos. Mas toda história tem seu lado negro, um que só é descoberto quando a história acaba.

Após vencer um número n de batalhas, você virará uma garota eterna, ou seja, seu desejo irá ser realizado. Mas aí que vem o lado negro. Nesse momento a garota eterna é levada até um lugar, um lugar cheio de janelas. Lá ela conhece Mayu, a grande criadora desse jogo. Então vem a revelação:

Sua LRIG que irá realizar o sonho por você. Então, abre-se uma janela e lhe mostrar sua LRIG dentro do seu corpo realizando o seu tão amado sonho, que você tando batalhou para realizar. Nessa mesmo hora é revelado para você que agora era uma LRIG, que iria para as mão de outra garota, engana-la, roubar o seu sonho para assim voltar para o mundo dos humanos no corpo dela.

Mas o destino para quem perdia também não era o melhor. Para aquela selector que perdeu três partidas seguidas seus desejo era invertido. Ou seja se você desejasse ser bela, passaria agora a ser horrenda, se desejasse dinheiro, ficaria pobre ou se desejasse amigos, nunca iria conseguir chegar nem perto de pessoas.

Ou seja, perdendo ou ganhando seu destino era o mesmo, o desespero.

Muitas garotas foram aprisionadas nesse jogo diabólico. Seus sonhos, suas esperanças, tudo destruído.

Mas como em qualquer história, há os mocinhos. E assim elas colocaram um fim nessa jogo...

...só que o mal sempre reaparece.

Toda aquela angústia das garotas que não conseguiram obter o que queriam fez o jogo recomeçar. Fez com que surgissem LRIGs que podiam se transformar a maneira do selector.

Nessa nova versão do jogo, meninos também conseguiram ser selector. No jogo houve a aparição de moedas. Essas moedas estavam ligadas a memória do selector. Há cinco no total. A cada batalha você ganhava uma moeda, ao completar as cinco você podia alterar uma memória. Agora a cada moeda perdida você perdia uma memória e se perdia todas, você seria apagado e sua LRIG tomava seu lugar. E não tinha a opção de não batalhar para não perde memória, quando mais o tempo passa suas moedas iam desaparecendo e suas memórias também. Passando noventa dias você estava livre do jogo. Mas muitos não chegavam inteiros.

Essas batalhas cessaram repentinamente. Sem explicações e nunca mais se ouviu falar em batalhas selector...até agora.

Eu quero...

O que aconteceu?

Por que não consigo mais?

Garota universo...

Minhas moedas...

Não vá...

Cuidado!

Ela voltou.

Open!!


End file.
